The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
Generally, a gate sidewall spacer is used as an ion implantation mask in a transistor to form source/drain regions. Furthermore, the gate sidewall spacer plays important roles in insulating a silicide layer and a gate layer, which will be formed by a subsequent salicide process, from each other such that they are not connected to each other. Due to the silicide layer and the gate layer, however, there are problems that the integration degree of semiconductor devices deteriorates and the contact area becomes smaller, resulting in increasing the contact resistance.